super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Alien Smash
Ben 10 Alien Smash is an upcoming 3D fighting game for Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and PC developed and published by Omnisoft Studios. It features both, Aliens from all four Ben 10 series as well as characters, villains, stages and items. Story One day, Aggregor escapes his prison in the Null Void and goes after Professor Paradox from whom he steals the secrets of time and space. With these newfound powers, he gathers multiple Bens who all were injected by strange and unknown viruses making them forget who they are and turn bad and violent and thus, creating an entire army to finally rule the universe and more importantly - get his revenge on Ben Tennyson! Now, Ben not only has to fight his past selves in form of most of his aliens, but also his deadliest enemies and friends. But where does this virus actually come from? Gameplay As mentioned above, matches in Ben 10 Alien Smash are held within smaller 3D arenas similar to Tekken. The goal of a battle is to empty your enemies' lifebars by successfully attacking them with both, normal and special attacks. Every character and every alien has got his or her own moveset and powers. A match is over when only one fighter is standing. Matches can be between 2 to 4 fighters. Over the course of a battle, some parts of an arena can be used by characters with certain abilities like strength, technique and agility. For example, characters with Strength can lift barrels or boxes and throw them at their enemies. Agile fighters on the other hand, can glide on things or climb walls. The character who defeats all other characters wins the match. B10AS includes a Training Mode, Single Player (Classic Mode, Story Mode, Mission Mode, Special Mode), Multi Player (Offline Quickplay, Online Quickplay, Teamplay, Co-Op Mission Mode, Co-Op Story Mode (last three can be done both, offline and online)), Gallery and Options. Agility - able to glide on railing etc. Strength - able to lift objets like cars, barrels etc. to throw them at his / her enemy Climb - able to climb walls Speed - able to use superspeed and ramps Swim - able to swim and / or dive and use shortcuts through waters Flight - able to fly or hover Magic - create extra platforms to stand upon Absorb - able to absorb (one of) his enemy's ability (/abilities) Jump - able to jump off from things like cars, trees, billboards etc. UPDATE: As I annonounced ealier, Ben 10 Alien Smash has its own Story Mode! Not only does it include battles that work exactly like other battles in the game, but also levels that require certain abilities to pass. The player plays as Ben most of the times, however, he is always transformed into Aliens you can choose at the beginning of a battle or level. Within a level, you can always change the Alien so you can fit in with the required ability. The storyline of Ben 10 Alien Smash is found here. UPDATE: Well, there are also collectables in Ben 10 Alien Smash in form of Plumber Badges which can be earned differently. You can find an updating list of Plumber Badges, what they unlock and how to get them here. UPDATE: And there will be a Colosseum Mode in which one to four players have to take on hundreds of enemies at the same time. For further information, look here. Characters Starters Aggregor.png|Aggregor|link=Aggregor (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Bloxx_omniverse_official.png|Bloxx|link=Bloxx (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt|link=Cannonbolt (Ben 10 Alien Smash) EchoEchoProfilePicture.jpg|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo (Ben 10 Alien Smash) 2_-_Fourarms.jpg|Four Arms|link=Four Arms (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Grandpamaxplumber.jpg|Grampa Max 327028.jpg|Gwen Tennyson|link=Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Smash) HeatblastUA.jpg|Heatblast|link=Heatblast (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Merge with ship.jpg|Julie & Ship|link=Julie & Ship (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Kevin_profile_omnivers2.png|Kevin E. Levin Malware_Altered_VG_pose.png|Malware NRG CD.png|NRG|link=NRG (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Ben10omni rath 174x252.png|Rath|link=Rath (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Ripjaws ua.png|Ripjaws|link=Ripjaws (Ben 10 Alien Smash) RookAlien.jpg|Rook Blonko Happy spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey|link=Spidermonkey (Ben 10 Alien Smash) StinkflyDAA.png|Stinkfly|link=Stinkfly (Ben 10 Alien Smash) SWAMPFIRE.png|Swampfire Vilgax OV 003.png|Vilgax|link=Vilgax (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Ben10omni wildmutt 174x252.png|Wildmutt|link=Wildmutt (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Wildvine 11.png|Wildvine|link=Wildvine (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Game_creator_water_hazard.png|Water Hazard|link=Water Hazard (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Humongosaur.jpg|Humungousaur|link=Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Resource-3fde29d8-acf2-485c-aaa1-f8ba88c1711e.jpg.250x.jpeg|Gravattack Ben10omni bigchill 174x252.png|Big Chill Diamondhead_16_years_old_01.png|Diamondhead Omniverse_XLR8.png|XLR8 Feedback_16OV.png|Feedback Arctiguana_ov_mug.png|Articguana Upchuck_Alien_Force_and_Ultimate_Alien.PNG|Upchuck Idfjietjt4o.png|Crashhopper Unlockables Unlocking Criteria *'Ultimate Humungousaur' - Finish the level "The Final Battle" as Humungousaur on hard difficulty. *'Ultimate Spidermonkey' - Finish the level "The Final Battle" as Spidermonkey on hard difficulty. *'Ultimate Cannonbolt' - Finish the level "The Final Battle" as Cannonbolt on hard difficulty. *'Young Gwen Tennyson' - Complete Classic Mode with all starter characters on any difficulty. *'Charmcaster' - *'Sixsix' - Complete Story Mode! *'Enoch' - Collect 100 out of 150 data! *'Ball Weevil' - Get the Plumber Badge "Small But Strong"! *'Hex' - Complete Classic Mode as Charmcaster on Beast Mode! 280px-Sixsix_pose.png|Sixsix 330px-Zs'Skayr_orginal.jpg|Zs'Skayr Benmummy_Snare-oh.png|Snare-oh ActionGwen.png|Young Gwen Tennyson|link=Young Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 Alien Smash) OSCharm3.png|Charmcaster|link=Charmcaster (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Khyber_profile.png|Khyber Ben10omni_upgrade_174x252.png|Upgrade ArmodrilloOV.png|Armodrillo Ball_weevil_omniverse_official.png|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil (Ben 10 Alien Smash) Lodestar_UAF_Action_Pose.png|Lodestar Ben10enoch.jpg|Enoch Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm Hex Ultimate Alien.png|Hex Blaster_Ultimate_Humungosaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate_spidermonkey_omniverse.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateCannonbolt2.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate_Swampfire_Cosmic_Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Swampfire Negative_Ultimate_Articguana.png|Ultimate Articguana Ultimate_Echo_Echo.jpg|Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate_Albedo_a_fist_full_of_brains.png|Ultimate Albedo Megaggregor.PNG|Ultimate Aggregor 3152684028_40757fddbe.jpg|Kevin 11 Stages Starters *Hex's Castle *Forge of Creation *Ledgedomain *Mr. Smoothy *Mt. Rushmore *Null Void *Old Observatory *Streets of Bellwood *Undertown *Billions Tower (Outside) Unlockables *Azumth's Lab *Plumber Prisons *Forever Knights Academy *Aggregor's Ship *Xenon's Jungle *Streets of Bellwood (Rain) *Billions Tower (Interor) *Milleous's Throneroom Items Trivia *'Ben 10 Alien Smash' is Golden8King's second project on this wiki. As for Dreamworks Allstar Rumble, I'll be updating this page so PLEASE ask me if you'd like to have something included in this game. I'll also add a Ben 10 Alien Smash part to the Wishlist part. So no messing up the page anymore :) Category:Golden8King Games Category:Game Ideas